The Order
'' "Peace, Order, Discipline." - Motto of The Order'' The Order was a world government in Book One that came to power some time in the not so distant past. The government destroys records of nations from before, and hunts down supers, who are seen as devilish abominations. The Order is opposed by many groups though, the most troubling is the the Super Liberation Front. In Book Two the Order still has some remnant hold outs, but mostly resorts to covert subterfuge to overcome the rising powers of the world. History According to the Order, it has always existed, and always will. It's true past is unknown as documents of historical nature from the before times are either vaulted away or destroyed. It can be gathered by the state of the world that the Order began it's rise to power at least 200 years before the events of Book One: Dark Times. Unfortunately for the Order, by 2017, despite surviving rebellions that it faced, would finally fall as a world power. By 2020, the Order is reduced to a shadow of its former self, once again going back into the background. The Order was created in 1886, although no specific dates were given as to when, due to insufficient information about the past. Government The order is headed by the Chairman or Great Leader as he is sometimes referred to as. Under him was the Vice Chairman, who has declared war on abhumans in the government's crusade for peace, order, and discipline. Various other chairmen head ministries, for example, the Chairman of Development heads the Ministry of Technological Development and Weaponry. Economy The Order appears to have promoted a form of Socialism. It is known that large companies such as Lee Enterprises existed during the Order's reign. However, it can be assumed that regulations were in place on what one could sell, in compliance with regulations. For example, Alexandra's father goes for his gun in Book One, yet it is latter stated that Guns are barred from the civil population. Thus Lee Enterprises could legally only supply arms to the Order's Military. Under the order you had Private Companies, that rented Government Property. This companies would profit, and compete. The Government had a Labor Front, which handled Employee/Employer relations to ensure conflict is resolved. The government enforced safety regulations, and issues quotas to insure companies remain productive. It also bans Strikes, and Lock outs. Lock out is a practice where an Employer prevents employees from attending work in order to force his, or her, will. Censorship and Public Regulation The Order has banned a number of publications in it's territories such as: *Political Satires *Non-sanctioned historic documents *Comic Books of various types for portraying supers in a positive light. *Non-Jelistic Religious Works The Order also banned the use of firearms amongst the civilian population, for the purpose of preventing any possible rebels from disrupting the peace that they have established. Law Enforcement (Military) The Law Enforcement uniforms tended to be deep urban blue, similar to something normal police forces of today, not placing much effort on camouflage The Order Law Enforcement is primarily a security force as the Order has no other terrestrial power to no longer to contend with, it is used as a force with which to rule though fear. Although, like the military, their gear is similar to that of a professional soldiers and are expected act like soldiers when in-duty. This changes by the year 2018 as new states rise from the world order. By 2020, most of the remnants are forced into hiding, utilizing guerrilla tactics and obsolete equipment. Now, they are mostly considered as terrorists, being placed on the lower scale of threats to the countries. Order soldier.jpg|Small team of Order Soldiers on patrol. Special Units The order made use of "sanctified " supers in order to combat abhumans, as well as specially trained personnel. Abhuman threats are handled based on a classification system developed for these forces, and public record. There is also the Super Soldier program, who were integrated in both the regular military forces and the special forces, an example is Robert, a 15-year old Super Soldier subject. The only problem was that since they were still considered human, they were often left in a non-brainwashed statem which can cause them to betray the Order rule. Another, was a secret program, meant to combine the obedience of the Sanctioned, acting like machines on the outside. But, in the inside, still kept their personality, similar to that to Super Soldiers. They were created near the final decade of the Order's rule. Order Remnants Small segments of the Order's influence remains in the form of political organizations, and autonomus territories. Among them is the territories of Idaho, and Montana. A state of war exists between United America, and the Remnants. Lasting Effects on Global Religion and History The Order distorted history and placed the coming of Jel two thousand years back as a way to make it appear that they had been around since the beginning of civilization. History of Earth is a field that has just been rediscovered and work to recompile history from books scattered throughout the world is under way. Prior to the Order's rise, belief in Jrova, Hrova, and Mer was relatively small. The acts of Jel and Tiste did little to the already established religions, and belief in Jrova, Hrova, Mer, or Jel was treated as a cult. After the Order's rise to power the other religions were outlawed and a form of radical Apocalyptic Jelism was taught in all schools. The Order's fall saw a massive upheaval in religion which can be divided into four categories: *Pre-Modern Religions - Secret worship of other religions continued under the Order's rule. A massive revival occur after the Order's fall. *Apocalyptic Jelism - The belief that metahumans will be responsible for the Second Coming of Jel. The most radical believe all supers evil and sinful, but moderates believe only those that chose to use thier powers as evil. *Reformed Jelism - The belief in Jel, Jrova, Hrova, and Mer without the belief in the Second Coming. *Jrova Minimalism - This belief includes worship of the three Gods but doesn't believe in Jel. Under this belief system Jel was a fabrication of the Order. Category:Factions